Renovation: Rehabilitation
by Helena Mira
Summary: As work on the rehabilitaton of the home continues, the Professor takes Nanny up to a local park for some rehabilitation of her own under the stars.
1. Chapter 1: The darkest hour

_Progress moves forward on all fronts, despite a few setbacks. The Professor takes Nanny out for a glorious night of "rehabilitation" under the stars._

**Renovation: Rehabilitation**

"But you are a holy people . . . a people belonging to God, that you may declare the praises of him who called you out of darkness and into his wonderful light." (1 Peter 2:9)

**Chapter 1: The Darkest Hour . . .**

On Friday morning, Phoebe awoke with the familiar sense of foreboding that had come to plague her. She was once again spending the morning with Joni and her kids, while the Professor planned to spend it out on the worksite with the kids. It had been a rough night.

Around midnight, she woke up calling for him. She could not recall her dream, only the sense of fear. Her heart was pounding and when Hal rushed in, she grasped him tightly. As she clung to him, she feel him softly stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. In time she calmed and allowed him to help her downstairs for a cup of tea. She was still shaking and he had to steady her on the stairs.

It always felt odd to her when he waited on her like this. He really didn't like any kind of work in the kitchen, whether it was cooking or cleaning. But he certainly knew how to boil water and steep tea. He put out the cups, saucers, and spoons, and then got the milk and sugar. When it was ready, he poured them each a cup and sat down beside her. Obediently, she added the milk and sugar and stirred. But her head hurt. She leaned it against her hand.

"Drink up," he encouraged.

"It's too hot," she replied.

"Would you like anything with it? There is still some of that blueberry pie from dessert," he suggested.

"No, but if you want some, I don't mind," she answered.

Kissing her head as he got up, he cut himself a thick slice and came back.

"As long as I'm up, I might as well have a midnight snack," he said in an attempt to be casual.

She smiled weakly. She knew that he really did not like to be awakened in the middle of the night, any more than he liked to work in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"So am I, but not because you woke me up, because you had the nightmare. It was a bad one, wasn't it? I could feel your heart pounding harder than ever before. You also cried out very loudly," he said.

"I'm surprised that I didn't wake the kids," she commented uneasily.

"My three are completely worn out by the busy day, especially the boys who were out in the sun. You probably woke up Trelawney, but she won't come down. She trusts me to take care of you," he admitted.

"Have you discussed this with her?" Phoebe asked, now clearly disturbed.

"Well, it was more like she discussed it with me. She is completely aware, every time you have a nightmare. I got the feeling from her that she knows even if she doesn't actually hear you, if you know what I mean. You know how she can be. She's very worried about you, but as long as she knows that I am with you, she'll 'let' me handle it," he replied.

"That's unusual," she said. "She most of the time wants to get into the middle of everything. Do you know why she is controlling herself now, rather the situation?"

"Hmm, she told me that I am the only one that can help you. She cannot. Don't ask me how she knows. She's also very particular about the information she imparts," he replied. "She seems to be tapping into the psychic forces of the universe, as Aunt Justine called them, and getting her information there. But you would know more about that than I do."

Phoebe smiled in spite of herself. Trelawney was, no doubt, in touch with some aspect of the universal consciousness. Leave it to her to dramatize it. However, she could feel the smile fading from her face as she realized that whatever kept waking her up was something quite negative. She might dramatize it, but Trelawney would never lie about it, or as Prudence might, exaggerate it.

Hal was watching the emotions crossing her face. They bothered him more than he wanted to let on. He sensed that her concern was heightened by that fact that her sister was so fully aware of her nightmares.

"I'm ready to go back to bed," she said. She wasn't of a mind to talk about it yet. He nodded and walked her up.

She had slept through the rest of the night, but looking at him sitting at the breakfast table now, she could see that he had not. Since the kids weren't down yet, she reached over his shoulders and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's good that we're going to see Dr. Meyers today. Perhaps it will make us both feel better."

He looked at her in surprise. "Does this mean that you are coming around?"

"Yes," she said. "I think so. Now that I understand better what he is trying to do. And I suspect that Trelawney knows too. I hate to admit it, but if she knows and has chosen not to mention it, then it means that it is somehow in accordance with our destiny."

"I never told her that you were going to counseling," he said uneasily.

"You didn't have to," she said soothingly. "She always knew I'm sure. I don't have to tell her things like that for her to know. If she knows about the nightmares, then no two ways about it, she knows about the counseling."

"Yes, she does," said Trelawney from the door. "I just entered, all I heard was your last statement. I just hope that the aunties don't come back and threaten to take YOU away for being the first person in our family to see a counselor."

Phoebe looked at her fondly. The child had not forgotten their threats and was still upset. She might feign outrage, but she was still fearful. She gestured for her to come over and the girl leaned on her and put her arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry, dear. No one is going to take anyone away from anyone. You're here with me, and with me you'll stay," she said. "Isn't that right, Hal?"

Hal was silent for a minute as the two sisters looked at him, first expectantly and then uneasily. It was his turn to tease. Then he smiled.

"Had you BOTH going there for a bit, didn't I?"

"We'll give you that one, Professor," said Trelawney with a toss of the head. "I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can pour out of a cereal box," replied Phoebe.

Trelawney made a face, but Phoebe didn't care. Let her cook her own eggs if that's what she wanted. In a huff, Trelawney went to get the frying pan for herself. Phoebe smiled at Hal. Sometimes their nonverbal communication could come in very handy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Friday afternoon's session started on a tense note, but then gradually became more relaxed, as Dr. Meyers tried a different tactic to move things forward. The issue of the nightmare could not be avoided. However, Phoebe was determined to get beyond it.

"Can you tell us what it was about?" asked Dr. Meyers, referring to the dream.

"Only that it was frightening," she said.

"In what way?"

"I don't know, that's what makes it so frightening," she replied. "If I could remember it, then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad."

"I'm sure that it wouldn't. If you knew what was frightening you and why, you could face it and conquer it. This way you can't even face it," he commented.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" asked Hal.

Dr. Meyers was silent for a moment. Then,

"We need to think of this as a physical illness that we are having a hard time diagnosing. Until we diagnose it we can only treat symptoms. However, the trigger seems to be the newsman, and he seems to be the trigger because of your fear that publicity could bring 'him' back, even though, from what you've told me, that is highly unlikely.

"But just keeping Sloan away won't solve the problem. Nor will giving you a sleeping pill. The next time you have the dream, you need to get to Hal, and tell him as much as you can remember right away. The longer you wait, the more the memory will degrade. Will you try this?"

"Yes," she agreed. "I want to face this. I want to get passed this."

Dr. Meyers smiled. "That's good. A willingness to work through to a resolution is the first step. You realize that you may have to face something that is very painful. However, right now, I want you to imagine that all of this is over. Close your eyes and take your mind into the future, a good place in the future, a happy place in the future. You have faced down all your demons, and you and Hal are where you want to be in say, a year."

Phoebe closed her eyes and thought for a minute and then turned to face Hal.

"I love you and I want to be your wife. I want to . . . have your child," she added, feeling shy in front of Dr. Meyers.

"And you know that I want that too," said Hal, taking her hands. "All of it."

"Work backwards from there," suggested Dr. Meyers.

"Why?" asked Hal.

"Well," he explained. "We've tried working forwards and that has only brought us so far. Perhaps if we work backwards from your ultimate goal, we can close the gap. Do you know where you want to start?"

Hal looked tenderly at Phoebe and said, "You know . . ."

"I have always liked blue eyes best," she finished softly.

Never taking his eyes from her face, he said, "Phil, I would like to start at the point where Phoebe is holding our new born, blue-eyed baby for the first time."

Noticing the emotion in his voice, Dr. Meyers asked, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," they both said together, smiling at the thought. As they sat, locked in each other's gaze, Dr. Meyers could see that they had become oblivious to him and everything around them. He knew that if he could bring them here, from where they presently were. Then his work with them would be done.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that afternoon, it happened again. Harvey Sloan showed up uninvited at the worksite towards the end of the workday. This time around, permissions did not need to be obtained, since he did not intent to come on the property. And as long as he stayed out of the street and on the sidewalk, the police would leave him alone. He had enough experience dealing with these kinds of situations to know how to negotiate the acceptable legal boundaries as he chased down his story.

There were a number of calls from nursing home complaining to the station about his "invasion" yesterday. His producer told him that it would be better to stay away from both the nursing home and Eliot, since any human interest story he might find there would offset good ratings with bad publicity. However, Trelawney was fair game, and, in Sloan's mind, probably the better story. Whoever she was and wherever she had come from, she was most unusual child. He had heard her playing for himself and could recognize extraordinary talent when he heard it.

The other thing that whetted his interest was the fact that everyone was so determined to keep him away from her. Since so much effort was being put into keeping her from the public eye, there must be something very special about her. To a seasoned newsman such as himself, he could only assume that it was something big.

He came late in the afternoon when the parents were there to pick up their kids. Nanny and the Professor had come to pick up the four children and were watching indulgently as the paint crews blew off a little steam. Francine and Trelawney were amusing themselves by painting each other. Bill was shaking his head.

"Girls!" he called. "That better be paint you're playing with!"

"Why?" asked Nanny.

"Because if it's primer it'll never wash off. That stuff sticks worse than glue," he replied.

"But they're done priming," said the Professor puzzled. "Why would they have a can of primer open?"

"Why indeed?" asked Bill, rhetorically. "Those kids may be honors students, but they sure as hell can't read a paint can. Both the primer and the house paint are white. Caught them using primer this morning as a second coat. Then, they can't read whether a can has interior rather exterior paint. They found the paint for one of the bedrooms and decided that it would look nice on the trim of the house."

The professor chuckled. "I guess that's what happens when you let girls paint."

"Girls, nothing! That was a couple of the guys. It was Francine who realized what they had done. You should've heard the lecture she gave them!" he said with a laugh.

"No doubt that's from listening to her mother all these years. You know what they say about apples and trees," replied the Professor.

"Well, she may have a sharp tongue, but she's a damn good worker. Not afraid to keep Trelawney in line either. Only one out here that'll stand up to her except for old Jim," commented Bill.

"I'll have to remember that," said the Professor. "I guess it'll be quitting time soon."

"Soon as they clean up," replied Bill, "But I wouldn't hold my breath waiting."

Then pointing over at Butch and Tim dueling with wet paintbrushes, "Looks like Tom and Huck over there, are giving Pastor Mark a run for his money again."

"Tom and Huck?" asked Nanny.

"That's what the big kids call them after what Mike said about Tom Sawyer at the meeting the other night. Butch is Tom and Tim is Huckleberry Finn. They're actually good workers, as long as you don't turn your back on them. By the looks of things, I'd say that Pastor Mark did," he added.

Suddenly from the roof, Mike called out, "News crew at seven o'clock!"

"God damn!" swore Jim, who was coming over to talk to them. "Topher?"

"Got it, chief!" he called back and ran over to the side of the house to hustle Trelawney in.

"See, Nanny," said Jim. "It's under control. Sloan can't get inside, in fact he can't even set foot on the property without our permission."

Nanny, just like yesterday at the nursing home, had turned pale.

"Nanny, why don't you come in the house?" said Pastor Jason gently. He had just come out from the house. "Trelawney saw you out here and she's worried about you."

"Is she . . . " asked Nanny.

"She's fine," he answered soothingly. "She just wants to make sure that you're fine too."

She nodded and allowed him and the Professor to walk her in. When they got into the kitchen they saw Trelawney and Francine desperately trying to scrub the white paint off themselves.

"Hit yourselves with primer, girls?" asked Pastor Jason cheerily.

"Those idiot boys!" declared Trelawney. "What the bloody hell, were they doing opening up the bloody primer for again anyway?"

"Watch your language!" said Pastor Jason, now highly amused. "Ted told them that the window frames on the east side were ready to be primed. Why didn't you read the paint can like Bill told you to?"

"We thought they had all been put away," replied Trelawney, suitably chastened.

"Mother is going to be so angry with me if I come home with any paint on me!" cried Francine. "She may not let me come back tomorrow, or ever."

"Don't worry," said Pastor Jason. "I'll call her up and tell her what a great worker you are."

Francine and Trelawney exchanged looks.

"Well, Pastor," said Trelawney. "It might be a wee bit better if Fr. Bob called her up."

"A wee bit better?" exclaimed Francine dramatically. "Mother will be distraught if she hears a Protestant minister on the other end of the phone. She might have to have Fr. Bob come over and perform an exorcism or something!"

Forgetting all about his concern for Nanny, the Professor said, "What!"

"Let's just say that Mrs. Fowler is still in mourning for the Latin mass," said Trelawney, trying to be diplomatic. Then, turning to her sister said, "Phoebe, are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost," said the Professor. "Just Harvey Sloan."

"Jolly good show, wasn't it, Phoebe?" asked Trelawney. "Mr. Just Jim's emergency action plan worked like a charm!"

"Emergency what?" asked the Professor.

"Oh yes," said Pastor Jason. "We worked it out during lunch. Mike was the lookout on the roof and so he called out Sloan's arrival position, seven o clock, wasn't it? Then Jim called Topher, because she was on his side. If she was on the other side, Kevin would have gotten her in. See, Nanny? She's safe and sound."

"Oh Phoebe!" said Trelawney, "I'd give you a hug, but then you'd be covered in primer too. Our men are all quite smart out here. Although the plan was really

Francine's idea."

"It was only the lookout part," said Francine modestly. "Because while we were talking this morning, Trelawney told me how devastated you were at the nursing home yesterday. Of course, it was Hal's quick thinking that saved her then."

The Professor smiled at her fawning tone, but Nanny still looked worried.

"Professor, I don't want her out here unless you're with her from now on," she said tensely.

"But, Phoebe . . ." said Trelawney.

"But Phoebe nothing! For once in your life, you will listen to me and do as you're told!" she angrily snapped back, in a most un-Nannylike way.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Trelawney, genuinely repentant, for once in her life.

Quietly, she and Francine managed to clean themselves up. When Harvey Sloan was finally gone, they all piled into the car to go home.

Dinner was a silent affair. When it was over, the Professor chased the kids out and stayed to help with the dishes.

"You hate doing the dishes," she commented.

"I wanted to be alone with you," he replied, adding, "There is no better way to insure we'll be left alone, than if they've gotten out of kitchen duty."

She smiled in spite of herself. "I suppose that you want to talk about this afternoon."

"Not really," he said. "Not the part that you're thinking of, anyway."

She looked at him questioningly.

"There's really nothing more to say about Sloan. It's not in our control, other than the fact that Jim's got that work crew completely ready for him. I am going to suggest that someone call the station and tell them to keep him away until next Friday, when the big move in happens," he said.

"And then we'll control his access. We don't want him near Eliot either. He can take the story we give him, or leave it, but no more invasive, investigative journalism," he explained.

"You know, Aunt Agatha's right," she said, finally beginning to smile.

"About what?" he asked returning her smile.

"You are forceful," she answered.

"No more so than when I'm protecting my family," he replied. "You know we're just about finished with the project. Now, I have a lot of work I want to get done, but before I get started, I'd like to spend some quiet time with you, talking about earlier in the afternoon."

"I'd like that very much," she said, a soft glow starting to emerge in her face.

They settled themselves comfortably on the living room sofa, Phoebe curled up in his arms.

Softly stroking her hair he said, "Now, what was I saying about blue eyes?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Friday night, the Professor decided that it would be helpful if he got all the kids out of the house on Saturday morning. There was a plan to work on the site for half a day. He called Prudence's friend Amy's mom to arrange a play date. Then he called Fr. Bob and told him that no matter what Phoebe had promised Mrs. Korsu, she needed a break.

Fr. Bob immediately agreed to help Joni with the kids for the weekend, as much as he could, and get some of the women from the parish to help when he had to meet his Saturday and Sunday obligations. Hal then called Pastor Paul. After he told him that Phoebe needed a break, he agreed to get some of the St. Andrew's women to help as well. Fr. Bob's weekend duties, between confessions and masses were a lot heavier than his own. Phoebe was initially furious when he told her, but in the end she realized that it was for the best.

Once again, he was going to spend the morning out on the work site. It was the only way that Phoebe would let Trelawney go. Yesterday afternoon had been another close call. But after two close calls in a row, two days in a row, Phoebe had reached her limit.

After he put her to bed early, he had been up working late last night. Because he had been spending so much time, and knew that he would be spending even more time, on the worksite, it was the only way to get his preparations for semester done. And Phoebe seemed in a worse state than ever. Every time he felt as if they were making progress it seemed that there was another setback. And she still had not realized that it was the unicorn that was invading her dreams and completely disrupting her peace of mind. Phil hadn't been able to explain it either.

Hal was beginning to wonder if all of this wasn't some kind of revenge on Cholmondeley's part for the breaking of the engagement. Who knew what he was capable of with his own psychic powers? But considering what they now knew about Trelawney, he wasn't sure why the broken engagement would trouble him so much. It had seemed that he was much more interested in the younger sister anyway. She was the one who had received the unicorn. Perhaps he thought that he would be getting both.

It was also in his mind that if indeed there had been some kind of a psychic connection attached to the necklace that if Trelawney had felt it broken, then he, wherever he was, would have felt it too. And part of the problem was that they didn't know where he was.

Aunt Justine had said that "they" would make sure that he never came near Trelawney again. But he wasn't even sure of whom "they" were. And no one seemed to have thought that ultimately, it would be Phoebe who would sustain the long-term damage from the affair. At this point he felt completely helpless. He had hoped that if he had calmed her down with the thoughts of the future that they had imagined earlier, it would chase the dark thoughts away. But her mind, or whatever seemed to be controlling her mind, would give her no peace.

The nightmare that had sent her down into his study had her shaking and crying before she reached him. Her eyes were wild. He had never seen her before in such a state. But worst of all she could not articulate anything that made any sense whatsoever about what she had dreamed. Her terror seemed to come from the darkness and unformed visions of monsters. Perhaps if she could identify them, they wouldn't be so terrifying. But she and her sister were clearly the victims. She was helpless to protect her. She could not even "dream" his presence to save them. The only way for her to seek his help was by waking up and finding him.

Even then, she sought shelter in his arms, but his comfort seemed inadequate. It had taken a long time to calm her down so that she could drink her tea, let alone go back to bed. She begged him to stay with him. She wanted to sleep in his arms to keep the horrors of her mind away. It was nearly two am when he finally got her back into her own bed. She had fallen into a restless sleep, but it was the best that he could do.

As he was leaving her room, he met Trelawney in the hallway. She looked like a little ghost with her pale skin and long white nightgown.

"I will go to her now," said the young girl. "She will sleep easier if she knows that I am by her side. She needs to know I am safe."

The Professor nodded. "Is the unicorn near?"

Trelawney looked at him with her deep blue eyes that were so much like her sister's. "It is good, Professor, that you now acknowledge the existence of the unicorn, even though he is not real. It will be easier for you to protect her."

"I know. I want to protect her. I want to drive him away forever," he answered.

She then changed her pose so that she was standing up quite straight with hands neatly folded in front of her. Hal waited for her to speak.

"You wish to be the one that sleeps by her side, but you know that you can't. That is good. If you did, it would do no good. Then she would lose the absolute faith that she has in her gallant knight. For the unicorn would still come. Until the unicorn is banished, you may not do that. You cannot kill the unicorn, because he is not real. But you can banish him, for he is no longer real," she said.

"How can I banish him?" he asked carefully, not wanting to disturb her affect. It seemed that her psychic powers were keenest when she was in this state, even if she didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"I do not know. You have to find him first. He is most elusive, because he is not real," she replied, then, "You are doing well tonight, Professor, you are quite tired, but still calm. You must remain calm to lure him out. As he waits in the shadows, so too must you. Unicorns are very sensitive to hunters, especially when they are gallant knights. But they cannot resist the maiden, even if they are not real."

She walked past him to join her sister.

"Trelawney? Thank you for your help," he said softly.

"You need not thank me. I do this for my sister," she replied and shut the door behind her.

As his exhaustion hit him full on, he barely made it to his own bed. There was not much left of the night, but he would snatch what little sleep he could. He had made big plans for Phoebe for later and wanted to have the wherewithal to enjoy them.

Although operating on about five hours sleep, he drove out to the work site with his three kids and Francine. He knew that there was no way that Phoebe was going to let Trelawney go without him today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: is always before the dawn

**Chapter 2: . . . Is Always Before the Dawn**

When he returned home shortly after lunch, a small seed of hope had taken root in his heart. It had been a good morning on the worksite. Seeing how exhausted he was, Pastor Jason encouraged him to rest. Together they sat under a tree.

"So you're here to play bodyguard, I presume," said the young man.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied cautiously, using one of Phoebe's favorite evasive expressions.

"It's all right, Professor," he said. "I may not be a Catholic priest with the vow of silence of the confessional, but in addition to my theological degree, I also have a degree in counseling. I am bound by the same rules as any shrink you could visit. Now, I have seen for myself Nanny's reaction twice to that reporter, and I heard about the scene Thursday at the nursing home. This is the second day that you have shown up looking stressed out and sleep-deprived. It's time to let go."

Hal shook his head. "Do you know how many times I've told that to Phoebe? But, if you're going to play confidante, then we should be on a first name basis. Just call me Hal"

"Okay, Hal, then I'm Jason," he said. "So what is it with Phoebe? You do realize that she's headed for some kind of breakdown, don't you?"

"I'm trying not to think about it."

Jason looked at him with deep concern. "Start thinking about it. One more run-in with Harvey Sloan and she may end up in the hospital. The worst part is that from my perspective anyway, there seems to be no rational basis for her fears. And my guess is that she's having nightmares, and that's what's disrupting your sleep."

"If you think that we're sleeping together, you're dead wrong," said Hal defensively.

"Actually, the thought never crossed my mind," replied Jason calmly. "You treat her with more love and respect than most married men treat their wives. She adores you, and trusts you wholeheartedly. Neither of you is the type of person who would live openly 'in sin' as they like to say in the Bible belt. No, anyone can see that you'll marry her before you take her to bed."

Hal breathed a sigh of relief. "She seems to think that if she could sleep in my bed, just for the purposes of sleeping mind you, that she would be able to sleep peacefully."

"And you don't?"

"If that's what it would take, I would do it, to hell with what anyone thinks. But I don't think it would do a bit of good," he admitted.

"Then it probably wouldn't. In fact it might do more harm than good in the long run. Do you know what the source of the problem is?" asked Jason.

"Well, it's difficult to say," Hal uncomfortably hedged, using another one of Phoebe's evasive maneuvers. "She is afraid that the man will return, who . . . 'damaged' her sister. He was once her fiancé. They broke it off before we found out about Trelawney. Once we did, we went from a traumatized young girl to a traumatized Phoebe, all because of a unicorn."

"A unicorn?"

Hal nodded. "There's more to Phoebe and Trelawney than meets the eye. I don't fully understand it. They are highly sensitive to the psychic forces in the universe."

"Do they believe in angels?" asked Jason curiously.

"As a matter of fact they do. Why?"

"Angels are believed by some people to be psychic forces for good in the universe," he said thoughtfully. "If they believe in angels, particularly if they are loved ones who passed away and guard them now, then their understanding of the psychic forces of the universe are indeed very deep. They probably also believe that angels will guide humans to aid others in times of crisis."

"I would say that that is probably the best analysis that I have heard of it yet. When Trelawney was having problems in school a few months ago, she believed that Francine was her guardian angel," said the Professor.

"That explains why they are so close," said Jason. "You must admit that they are an unlikely pair. Oddly enough, I think that Trelawney herself finds Francine to be more of a comfort out here than you."

"That makes sense," admitted Hal. "She doesn't seem to care one way or the other if I am here. However she was quite determined that Francine come with her. I'm here for Phoebe's sake and Trelawney allows it because she is concerned about her sister. What do you know about unicorns?"

"I know enough about archetypal imagery to know that the unicorn, unlike the beautiful creature that most people see him as, is actually a thief of maidens," replied Jason. "He leads the innocent maiden into believing that if he lays his head in her lap, it is a symbol of purity. Actually, he is there to steal her maidenhood, unless the brave knight can kill him."

"That is pretty much the story that we have from Trelawney. When he returned to claim Phoebe's hand he gave her, Trelawney that is, an ivory unicorn on a necklace," replied Hal.

Jason looked serious. "What happened to the necklace?"

"She refused to accept it," said Hal, not liking the look on Jason's face. "I ended up destroying it. That seemed to free Trelawney from her fears, but not Phoebe. Phoebe is still afraid. Trelawney says that he haunts her dreams, but Phoebe never mentions him. Neither do we."

"Good," said Jason. "It's better if you don't. It's better if Phoebe is able to drag it from her subconscious on her own."

"That's what our counselor said," replied Hal. "But in the meantime, I'm afraid it's going to drive her crazy, literally."

Jason was thoughtful. "She has a very deep trust in you, yet it is obvious that you are helpless. Can you think of anyone that she trusts as much, if not more?"

"She has a cousin. But last we heard, she was on her way to Tibet."

"Tibet?"

"Don't ask. The whole nutty Figalilly clan is full of world travelers who can end up in the most unusual places. She and Phoebe grew up together in Cornwall, England. Emmeline has a level head on her shoulders. She's one of the few in Phoebe's family that does," answered Hal.

"Does she know the whole story?" asked Jason.

"I'm sure that she does by now," replied Hal. "Phoebe's family may be far flung, but they're close knit. Like it or not, they're pretty good at meddling in each other's business."

"And is that different from any other family in what way?" Jason gave him one of his cheerful grins. Hal looked at him balefully.

"Hal, I really only understand about half of all this, but my best advice is this: get her cousin here, and I'll bet that she'll be able to unravel it," he advised.

Then looking towards the house, he exclaimed, "God, damn it! Those young idiots are at it again! Why can't they keep their shirts on?"

Hal laughed. "That sounded kind of funny. Usually it's the kids who are telling their parents to keep their shirts on."

"Well, I better get over there before Donny starts breaking heads," he replied cheerfully. "Oh, and I'd love to meet the cousin."

Hal shook his head at the thought of a church pastor and three Figalillys all in the same room. But he did feel better. Jason seemed to understand Phoebe in a way similar to that of Trelawney. He also didn't dismiss their psychic connections out of hand or try to figure them out. And he did like the idea of bringing Emmeline into it. He was sure that in whatever crazy place she was, Trelawney would know how to reach her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they had arrived home from the worksite, Hal pulled Trelawney aside and asked her if she knew how to contact Emmeline.

"A very wise move, Professor," she replied. "I quite agree."

"You didn't answer my question," he said impatiently.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Yes, I will make sure that Emmeline is here very soon."

Feeling very pleased with himself, Hal came upon Phoebe working out in the garden. Looking at her from the back door, he was struck by her beauty as she worked with the plants. She was pruning back some of the vines and bushes that had been growing out wildly in the recent heat. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew that she was murmuring to them. Her fair hair and complexion were shaded by a broad brimmed straw hat, which she liked to wear. She wore long sleeves, once again, probably to protect her skin. He knew that the fair skin of the northern races was far more delicate and prone to sunburn than others. The sunlight in southern California was certainly much stronger than in England.

He was glad that she was outside working among the living things of the earth. She had once told him that she found it very soothing to get her hands down into the dirt, even if it was just for weeding. In fact, he knew that she didn't even like wearing gardening gloves when she weeded, because she liked the feeling of the cool, moist earth between her fingers. Now of course, because she was grabbing at branches and vines that were rough to the touch, she had them on.

He approached her quietly, but not so silently that he would startle her, and asked, "Do you want to knock off a little early today? I want to get an early start."

"For what?" she asked absently.

"Did you think I would forget? I promised you that I would take you on a date out of town this weekend, and that is my intention," he replied, putting his arms around her waist from behind and drawing her close so that he could kiss her neck. He could feel that her skin was damp with perspiration through her blouse, so he didn't feel at all bad that he was sweating as well.

"Where are we going?" she asked playfully.

"It's a surprise."

"Then how will I know what to wear?"

"Hmmm," he thought. "You don't need to get too dressed up. You always look so pretty."

She heaved a great sigh of mock frustration. "You're no help!"

He laughed, "I want it to be a surprise and in order to make it a surprise I have purposely chosen somewhere that will not require any special dress."

Feigning annoyance, but in truth pleased by his efforts to surprise her, she took off her gardening gloves. Then, thinking of something she turned around and said, "Well, even if I don't need to wear anything special, I believe that a nice, long, hot, bath is in order. It will be a pleasure to soak away all grime of my day out here in the dirt."

She gave him an alluring look as she went in the house, and he was sure, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Yeah, right," he said to himself. "Hot bath for you, cold shower for me."

Nonetheless he felt better. Her morning in the garden had obviously helped her drive off some of the fears to which her mind was still prey. He was glad that she had left the terrors of the night behind and come back to him on her own.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leaving the kids in Hal's competent hands, the Professor saw no problem with driving out around four o' clock, so that they could arrive at their destination by 5:30. Trelawney resented the fact that he was her babysitter, but Phoebe told her that she would have to wait until she was a teenager herself before she was given that kind of responsibility. She opened her mouth to protest, but the stern look that Phoebe gave her shut her up right away.

Once they were out of the city and on the highway, he was amused by the way that Phoebe kept looking around for clues as to where he was taking her. He had originally purposely chosen an area in a direction that he knew that she would be unlikely to have traveled to for any reason. It was only later that he discovered how nicely it would suit his purposes. As they drove up out of city and into the hills, the subdivisions and strip malls gave way to open fields and wooded lots. The heat was intense, but the breeze was cool as they drove along.

Phoebe was quiet. His few attempts at conversation failed and he could see that she was lost in thought. It concerned him because he feared that she was becoming distant again. After their session on Friday afternoon, she had been considerably relaxed, even laughing when they had stopped by the worksite to joke around with the kids. Then Harvey Sloan showed up with his camera crew.

Seeing a cut out along the side of the road, he pulled in and said, "Want to get out and stretch your legs?"

She smiled absently and willingly took his hand as he opened the door for her and helped her out. They walked to the edge of the small area and scanned the horizon. Almost without thinking, he put his arm around her and drew her close. Equally unconsciously, she settled comfortably into his shoulder and looked out at the vista. She sighed deeply.

He hugged her a little tighter and said, "Me too."

"Really?" she said, looking up at him.

"You stand up here and it puts the whole world in perspective," he said.

She smiled up at him. She knew what he was thinking, but he had discovered that there were times when she wanted him to say the words out loud. Her smile was filled with warmth and love, so he obliged her.

"When you spend all of your time down in town, it's easy to forget that there is a bigger world out here. It's kind of like those kids working out on the house where they all get so caught up in their own part of the job, that they forget that it's the whole project that's important. I stand up here and look out over those hills and realize that there's more to life than just the day to day grind, whatever that grind may be," he said.

"I know," she said. "I've looked out over horizons all over the world from hilltops to ocean shores. There is something terribly calming when one is faced with the endless expanse of land or sea."

"Does this help you feel calm?" he asked.

"A couple of years ago, it might have. One lovely thing about growing up near the sea is that whenever you need a break, you can go down to the beach, and look out on the edge of what feels like forever, and breathe," she said.

"Did you often go down to the beach?" he asked curiously. She had told him very little of her childhood.

"Oh, yes. Sometimes with Emmeline, and sometimes by myself, Emmeline and I would sit on the sand and dream together. We are so close in mind that we very rarely had to speak. But sometimes, I just wanted to be by myself and with my own thoughts," she explained.

"You haven't answered my question," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't being evasive," she said a bit sheepishly. "I suppose that I was distracted by my own memories."

"Phoebe . . ." he began.

"No," she said. "This does."

Turning she patted his chest, right over his heart. She looked up expectantly. Bending down slightly, he met her lips and kissed them gently.

Playfully he reached further down and kissing her neck said, "This certainly doesn't calm me. However, we still have a little farther to drive, so I don't want to get too calm."

"Will you please tell me where we are going? I feel as though I am being kidnapped," she complained.

"You have no idea of how often in the past few months, that is exactly what I have wanted to do with you," he replied playfully. "But this is about as close as I'll get for now. We're going up to a little town outside the state park. There's a little Chinese restaurant there, run by an old couple from Shanghai who serve authentic Chinese food, not the stuff you get from take out. I do remember that one time the kids talked you into getting take out and you were horrified."

She shuddered at the thought.

"After dinner, we're going over to the state park," he said, tightening his grip. "It's got some beautiful walking trails and some lovely open spaces. It's going to be a glorious night for stargazing and for seeing the Perseids meteor shower. There's a blanket in the back and I figure that we can snuggle up and enjoy."

Her eyes shone.

"I wanted it to be more than an ordinary date. Some of the most special times that I have with you have been under the stars. In fact, I never feel closer to you than when it is just you, me, and the heavens," he said.

"Being with you is always heaven for me," she said softly, as they walked back to the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Starlight

**Chapter 3: Starlight**

It was about nine pm when they had finally eaten dinner, driven over to the park and finally found the ideal spot. Hal wasn't worried about the late time because he had told his son where he was planning to go and what he was planning to do.

"Finally deciding to get romantic, Dad?" he had asked.

"I'm romantic!" he said defensively.

"No comment there, but you know one of these days we're hoping that we're going to see a ring on Nanny's hand."

"So am I!" he quipped.

"Dad!" said his son in exasperation. "You are in complete control of that. Do we have to lock you up in a jewelry store or something?"

Hal had laughed him off, but the teasing did get a little under his skin. Planning romantic dates was just not a strength of his. He always wanted to create the perfect scenario, but he wasn't very confident in his abilities, so he would put it off. The plan for tonight was really pretty simple, and had seemed to very naturally fall into place, once he got started.

He knew that she liked really good Chinese food, so he had gotten the recommendation for an excellent restaurant out of town from a friend. It's proximity to the park and the timing of the annual meteor shower were pure coincidence. He had thought of some kind of performance, but he really just wanted to be alone with her. And he knew that she would enjoy this performance more than any play or concert. Thus the choice of location had met both needs nicely.

Picking out a ring was not much different. The day after Cholmondeley was sent packing he had begun his search for the perfect ring. While he had come close a couple of times he had never found it. He at least knew the right size. Conspiring with Trelawney for once, she had pinched one of Phoebe's rings so that he could bring it to a jeweler to have it sized. Periodically, she would look at him reproachfully, but she was surprisingly good about keeping his secret. Perhaps it was because she wanted her sister to have the joy of the surprise.

He had also seen first hand this week Phoebe's fragile emotional state and how easily she fell apart, even now that she had acknowledged most of her issues. He knew the restorative effects of stargazing on her soul and all of his own intuitions about her were that her soul was deeply wounded. His hope was that if she could reconnect with the cosmos, it would give her the psychic strength she needed to meet her fears.

Unfortunately, he had never yet been able to get her to acknowledge the existence of the unicorn in her dreams. He knew that until that final specter was banished, she would never sleep peacefully. Of course it was frustrating to know, and not be able to discuss it with her. Trelawney never said a word directly to her, only to him. She was deeply worried about her sister. Before they had left this afternoon, she had come to him and shaking her head, said,

"The unicorn is far more dangerous to Phoebe dead than alive. When he was alive you could kill him. Now that he is dead, you can only protect her."

"Please, Trelawney, what can I do?" he begged.

She looked at him oddly. "Why, Professor, you have done everything that you can. You are doing everything that you can. Phoebe must face the unicorn herself."

"What? I thought that he wasn't real. How can she face what is not real?" he was beginning to think that he was living in some kind of a Pirandello nightmare.

Trelawney gave him an odd smile. "Yes, Pirandello is quite apt. The syllogism that we have here appears to be a hall of mirrors. Phoebe must face her fear. The unicorn is her fear. She must face the unicorn."

"But the unicorn is dead! You said that the unicorn is not real!" he declared.

"Yes, that is a problem," mused Trelawney. "For the unicorn is not real, yet Phoebe thinks that he is real. So the question for you, Professor, if you really want to help her, is do you believe that her fear is real? Or is it only as real as the unicorn?"

He had felt that the Wiblet had arisen from the ashes of his own nonexistence. Whatever was at the root of it, He knew that her fear was very real. But he could not excavate the latent anxiety for her. If he told Phil about it, he was sure that he would say the same thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

However, tonight he was hoping that the glory of the meteor shower would banish such fears from her mind. With the meteors or "shooting stars" falling at a rate of fifty-to-sixty per hour, the visual effect would be dazzling. The dry heat of the day, had given way to a dry, cool evening. Up here in the hills it was much cooler than down in town, but still very comfortable. With no humidity or light pollution, the sky was crystal clear, that rich shade of black velvet that he knew that Phoebe loved. The stars twinkled brightly and Hal directed her attention to the constellation, Perseus, from which the meteor shower appeared to emanate and therefore bore its name.

He had purposely chosen a soft, flannel blanket that was cozy without being too warm for summer. Alone in the dark, with no possible interruptions he felt very comfortable lying there with her wrapped in his arms. She was relaxed as well, snuggling close, but with a good view of the sky. It wasn't long after they had settled themselves in, that the first silver streaks became apparent in the sky. He felt her heart beat quicken with each light that appeared to fall across the sky. One of the things that he had always admired about her was her ability to focus her mind intensely on one thing. Now it was fixed on the sky.

Despite the beauty of the night sky, his own mind was fixed on her beauty. She looked ethereal, almost other worldly, in the starlight. Her pale skin seemed to glow from an inner light and her honey blonde hair had taken on a lovely, white gold sheen. Her clear blue eyes, fixed as they were on the stars, seemed to reflect back their light. As he cradled her in his arms, he could feel the fragility of her being, although she seemed far more at peace in this silver night world, than in the light of day.

He sensed her enjoyment of the astronomical show to which he had brought her. He knew that some of her pleasure came from the fact that she was lying secure within his arms. Out here in the wilderness, they were truly alone with one another. They did not have to listen for the back door to open. Nor did they hear the sounds of the neighborhood, the muffled voices, cars starting and stopping, the rattle of garbage can lids.

The silence was broken occasionally by the sound of wildlife, but that could not disturb their peace. The sounds of night birds and animals moving around belonged to the setting, and were an inextricable part of it. He held her closer, wishing to enjoy every second of every moment, before he would have to return her to the harsh reality of their daily existence.

Phoebe, meanwhile, had given herself over to the experience of being surrounded by the warmth of his love. The feeling of his strong arms encircling her protectively, gave her the sense of security and safety, for which she had longed for days. She could feel the warmth of his breathe on her cheek, as his face was so close to hers. Yet he was very still. She knew that he wanted her to be free to focus on the beauty of the heavens above them. And secure in his love, she allowed her mind and spirit to soar into the heavens.

As her mind broke free, she could feel it let go of the earthly fears that weighed down her heart. She thought of Mrs. Kaufman's words of wisdom and knew that it was this heart, unfettered by earthly fears that she so desperately longed to give to the man who was lying beside her. She rested her head back and looked straight up at the silver stars above her. She did not need to look to know that his eyes were upon her and drinking in the details of her physical presence. She knew that her appearance, inside as well as outside, pleased him and inwardly she smiled. She knew that he had the power, at that moment, to see within her soul that she was far more a creature of the moonlight than of the day.

Focusing her mind on his, she reached out to him. To help him meet her on this spiritual plain, she grasped his hand and placed it on her heart. He must have realized what it meant because she felt his soul reaching back to touch hers. Releasing his hand, so that it rested on her breast, she placed her own on his heart. She close her eyes and in her mind's eye, could see them escape from the earthly bonds that held them apart. As their spiritual essences joined together, it was a union more powerful, more connective, than any physical coupling that their bodies might achieve.

This was a man that she had known of old. In her heart she knew that because he was not of her race, he could not fully experience the reunion, and know it for what it was. Instead to him, it was a mystifying connection with a sense of deja vu that no one, not even she, could explain to him. It was beyond his power to fully comprehend.

She felt his lips pressing down on hers and she opened her mouth to welcome him. She knew that his physical compulsion was the only means that he had of reaching out to satisfy the powerful yearning in his soul. Their voyage to the stars was brief and as they returned to earth, she gave in to her own desires of the flesh. They were powerful.

She could feel his hands exploring her once more. He had loosened her blouse so that he could touch her bare skin. Although she shivered at the touch of his cold hands, they were soon warmed. His touch was practiced and felt so good. As Joni had said, this was an experienced lover. He knew how to give and well as receive pleasure from a woman.

Now that she herself had returned to earth, her own body ached with desire. But she was curious. She had felt him before, pressing his manhood against her body. As he had longed to touch her body unhampered by fabric, she longed for the same. She reached below his waist and began to fumble with his belt.

He must have sensed her intent, because she suddenly realized that his hand was helping her to unclasp the buckle and loosen his pants. She began to shake with nervousness and anticipation. This was new to her, something that she never thought to imagine. She could feel his mouth smile as he kissed her.

With his large hand, he guided her small hand until she had what she was seeking. She could feel him harden within her hand and hear him moan. She could feel his strength, his firmness. It was life. Within it was held the seeds, that when they entered her own being, would give them the blue-eyed child that they had imagined.

Realizing what had happened, that she had fully aroused him she felt confused. What would happen next? The enormity of what could happen frightened her. She no longer understood. Sensing these emotions within her, he gently released her hand. He released her mouth and lay flat on his back breathing deeply. He nonetheless continued to hold her close. She looked down at him anxiously, still not fully aware of what she had done.

When he had finally calmed himself, he tenderly kissed her, and looked up into concerned her eyes.

"Do you see now? You are not ready," he said softly.

"How do you know?" she asked, just as softly. He gently pulled her towards him, so that her head was cradled in his shoulder.

"I sensed your fear, your uncertainty, and your confusion. If you were ready to take this final step, there would have been no confusion," he whispered in her ear and tightened his grip. "I will not take you until the time is right. If I take you too soon, what should be a beautiful moment could be a frightening experience."

He released her so that he could look into her eyes, "After all, I want you to come back for more, once we take the final step."

His smile was both gentle and seductive. Realizing for the first time what he meant, she returned his smile with her own, once again filled with all the warmth and love she felt in her heart.

"For tonight, forget these earthly passions that you cannot understand. Soar into the heavens. Take me with you. Help me break free from these earthly desires and I will help you break free from your fears," he said.

"I have loved since before I was born. I have loved you since before you were born," she answered, lying back once more so that he could not see the emotion in her face.

"I feel it," he replied. "Like so many other things about you, I do not understand it, but I feel it. There is truly nothing on earth or in heaven that can keep us apart."

Lifting himself up on his elbow, he looked into her eyes and said, "Nothing."

With her hand, she drew his mouth to hers and gave herself over to the pleasure of kissing him. She felt him surrender as well and once again he held her closely in his arms. Joni had been right. She was an innocent. But she was also right in knowing that Hal would not let her move too quickly, into places that she did not understand.

She felt a sense of regret that someday, although she would understand enough the world of physical passion that he could take her there, she could not take him into her world. Yet, her love for him was such that she would not regret her choice. When she had been faced with marriage to one of her own kind or a mixed marriage with him, she had embraced the latter as the only decision possible. It still was. But who knew how many more lives there were to be lived. If they had known each other of old, perhaps they would be united once more. Perhaps then he would understand.

But this magical night must end. She was exhausted and she knew that he was too. When satisfied with their kisses, they had lain back on the blanket once more and watched the silver streaks as they fell into the dark oblivion of the night. It was after midnight when they reluctantly stood up. He folded up the blanket and they returned, almost regretfully to the car.

As they settled in for the long drive home she said, "Tonight belonged to the starlight and to us. I am now yours."

"I know," he replied. "I felt it too. We are now joined by a force more powerful than any known on earth. I do not understand it, but I surrendered myself to it and to you. I am yours."

He started the car and she rested her head on his shoulder. Before he shifted the car into drive, he commented,

"It seems that each time we share this experience of the infinite majesty of the universe that we once again renew our love, our commitment to one another. Why is that?"

But she found that she could not answer. She was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he was able to recognize and feel this too. Ultimately, her family would have a hard time arguing that this was to be a mixed marriage. There could not possibly another man in the universe to whom she was more suited to be wed.

The drive back was one he would remember for a long time. Phoebe was sleeping on his right side, snuggled into his shoulder as he held her protectively. There was no reason to rush back since it was already one am when they had left the state park. So he was able to drive at a safe pace, with only one hand on the steering wheel. The peaceful sensation of her curled up against him, breathing evenly made him feel content. They had spent a special night under the stars, in a magical place where they had been able to share their mystic vision of the future.

****


	4. Chapter 4: Daylight

**Chapter 4: Daylight**

Sunday was a day of rest. The pastors, and even Jim, insisted on it. By the time that Nanny and the Professor had arrived home the night before, it was nearly three am. Because the kids were all exhausted from their busy week of unprecedented physical activity, they slept late too. It was nearly noon by the time the Professor woke up. The kids were all up and, true to form, with no one to tell them otherwise, they were watching television.

As he snapped off the set, the Professor said, "I'm guessing that this means that Nanny is still asleep."

"Yes it does, Professor," replied Trelawney, with a knowing look. "She has been sleeping quite peacefully since you came home last night."

"When did you get home last night, Dad?" asked Hal. "It must have been very late."

"Well, Hal," answered his father. "I did tell you where we were going. It was one of the best meteor showers in years. I guess we just lost track of time."

"I bet you . . . Oh, good morning, or better yet, good afternoon, Phoebe," said Trelawney brightly.

Nanny had come downstairs well groomed and neatly dressed as always. She was calm and smiling. The kids exchanged hopeful looks as the Professor greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked solicitously.

"Very well," she replied politely. "And yourself?"

"Never better," he answered, starting to look amused by the expectant looks on the children's faces. He then realized that they were all trying to see Nanny's left hand. With a mischievous grin, he lifted it up and turning it to the proper angle so they could see, kissed it chivalrously.

"Is there something wrong, kids?" he asked with feigned concern, as expectant joy crashed down to disappointment.

"No, nothing," said Hal, but the disappointment in his voice was evident.

Nanny and the Professor looked around at the four downcast faces. Although the Professor had his suspicions, Nanny couldn't discern what the problem was. Finally, Prudence gave in.

"We were hoping that when you came back, that you would be engaged," she said sadly. "But Nanny still doesn't have a ring yet."

"Hal, I think that maybe we're going to have to lock him in that jewelry store," said Butch. "Like you said."

Hal rolled his eyes, and Trelawney looked interested.

"You thought of that?" she asked him. "Which one?"

Changing the subject, Nanny said, "I don't know about you, Professor, but I'm starving. Can I make you some lunch?"

"That would be wonderful, Nanny," he replied. "Will you join me?"

"I'd love to. Kids, are any of you hungry?" she inquired, completely ignoring the remarks that the children had just made. They all shook their heads.

"Not, even you, Butch? I thought that you were always hungry," she commented.

"Only when I'm nervous," he said. "I'm not nervous."

"Alright, if that's the way you feel about it," she said briskly. "Come along, Professor."

As they walked towards the kitchen, she said loudly, "How would you like some French toast?"

Back in the living room the kids looked at each other and said, "French toast?"

"Nanny!" called out Hal. "If you're going to put it that way, then maybe I am hungry!"

The four children immediately ran into the kitchen, their disappointment salved by the idea of French toast for lunch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Professor was working in his study later when Phoebe came in with a fresh pot of coffee.

"I thought that the pastors declared Sunday was a day of rest," she commented as she poured him a cup.

"I'm really falling behind in my work. I've got to catch up sometime," he said without thinking. Then looking at her face, he stood up and took her in his arms.

"No, Phoebe, I didn't mean it that way. It's not your fault," he said quickly.

"But, Hal . . ." she started.

He swiftly kissed her so that she couldn't finish. Mentally, he was kicking himself for being so thoughtless. Here she was, finally starting to get back to her old self and he was making her feel bad again. How could he possibly explain to her that as long as she was so anxious and unhappy, there was no way that he could focus properly on his work anyway?

Quietly she said, "You don't have to explain. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, the way I was the other night. I am not sorry for any time that I spend with you, loving you, and helping you work through this. I am sorry for your pain and sadness. I am sorry that I can't make it go away. There is not a single instant that I have ever felt sorry for loving you," he said lovingly.

She looked up at him, the deep blue of her own eyes penetrating the depths of his own.

"Last night, you gave me a beautiful, clear look at the stars. You brought me to a place where they sparkled more brightly than any diamond you could ever put on my hand. You know my heart as no one ever has. I am sorry that I cannot return all this in kind," she said regretfully.

"Sit down beside me and listen," he said gently. "Last night as we drove home, I was able to hold you as you slept and you were at peace. You came downstairs this morning, looking calm and relaxed, and playfully teased the kids. Then you made us all French toast. Do you know how much joy you gave me then?"

"But . . ." she tried to say.

He put his fingers to her lips to silence them. "No buts. I love you as you are. Last night was beautiful for me because I realized how thoroughly your soul and mine are wrapped around each other."

She looked into his eyes and knew the truth of his words. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her. She felt herself surrounded by the warmth of his embrace. She knew that she was safe in his love.

**The End**

_In the next story, "Reinforcements," with the help of some of the parents, the house rehabilitation nears completion in time to meet the building inspector's deadline. With the help of another kind of reinforcement, Nanny comes closer to her own recovery._


End file.
